Ignus Cavern
Ignus Cavern is a series of caves within a volcano known as Mt Ignus, located in the land of Trimodulum, and is the the third dungeon. The awakening of Combustus was causing the volcano to erupt. Combustus was originally a fossil in the bottom of the volcano, however it was awakened, which would normally not be a problem... however it's fossil had been sealing up the subterranean lava flow, so when it became alive lava flowed everywhere and caused the volcano to erupt. The mountain external is covered with snow and ice, along with fitting enemies such as freezards. Enemies *'Torch Slug': Originally from Ocarina of Time, it is a dark red slug that lights itself on fire and moves around passivley. Once hit, a torch slug's light goes out making it vunerable to attack and it flees from Link. *'Magtail': Originally from Wind Waker, this enemy resembles a milipede with a lava-colored underbelly, one large eye and two large mandibles. If hit, it will curl into a throwable ball protecting it from all attacks. *'Skytail': Originally from Skyward Sword, it is a large flying segmented arthropod with two small mandibles and 3 sets of wings. It's only weakness is the Bulb on the end of it's tail. *'Torch Snail:' similar to a torch slug but with a protective shell. Link will need to break the shell with some strong item before killing the snail itself. Though the snail, if hit will retreat in it's shell and become throwable like a pot. *'Dodongo': More closely related to the Ocarina of Time dodongos than the Twilight Princess ones. *'Baby Dodongo:' *'Slimetail:' A magtail that lays slime wherever it goes, the slime is flammable and they are almost always in a room with sparktails. The creature itself looks like a magtail, but with all of it's orange parts recoloured swamp green. *'Sparktail:' a darker-tinted skytail that emits sparks from it's tail. It is almost always in a room with slime tails, lighting their slime. *'Freezard dragon:' a creature very similar to the freezards of twilight princess, however they realese normal freezards rather then mini-freezards. *'Magzard Dragon:' similar to a freezard from The legend of zelda Twilight princess, but with the fire element not the ice element. *'Flying Pot and Magic Jar:' Only found in the boss battle, these Flying Pots and Flying magic jars spin rapidly into link. Once destroyed, pots will drop Arrows while Magic jars drop items to restore Link's magic. Subbosses (enemies which must be defeated to continue) *'Slimetail and Sparktail team:' a team of 3 Slimetails and 3 Sparktails *''Undecided'' (miniboss) *'Combustus' (boss) 'Cumbustus boss battle' After traveling through the dungeon and obtaining the Big/Boss key, link reaches a large, circular room. In the room is a large mountain-like sloping structure, lava flows down from a hole on the top which is the source of magma to the dungeon. Once link gets to the top he must latch on to an invunerable skytail flying above the magma pit using his clawshot, the skytail will fly up and take link to the actual boss room. The actual boss room is a circular rock ring with stone spikes blocking the opening. There are several indentments where Link can hide to avoid the boss's wrath, as well as some near the top where flying pots and magic jars will fall down. The boss has 2 stages The first stage resembles a magtail, but is completley black. It acts like a magtail aswell, it's attacks are: *using it's mandibles to snap at link, if it catches link it will fling him into a wall *rolling up in a ball and rolling after link To defeat it, Link must shoot it in the eye with any projectile (including the hookshot or clawshot) to stun it, then place a bomb in front of it. The boss will become un-stuned and curl around the bomb, then it will explode causing pieces of the rock-like exoskeletal armour to fall off. After three explosions the boss will completley explode, revealing the second form. The second stage resembles a skytail, when the first stage is defeated the second will fly around and must be shot in the tail with ice arrows. it's attacks are: *using it's mandibles (much more frequently then stage 1 but not flinging link into a wall) *summoning slimetails and sparktails *summoning magtails *summoning skytails When Combustus is defeated he will fall into the magma pit in the center of the room dragging down large rocks, destroying the spikes preventing Link from leaving, and sealing off the magma flow. Before being sealed off, magma jets shoot near the boss room and turn into obsidian allowing link a way down. Link travels through a newly exposed tunnel but the tunnel is cooling off from the lava and begins to collapse, link has to escape avoiding falling debries, magtails and skytails to escape before the tunnel collapses Layout Link must scale Mt Ignus to reach the caverns themselves. He simply must move up the spiraling mountainside fighting icey enemies and skytails. Eventually he'll reach a Freezard dragon trio blocking his path, but during a cutscene the volcano erupts, causing lava to pour down the side and sweep over the enemies, only to quickly harden. Link eventually reaches the actual cave, and can enter it to start the dungeon. The first room is rectangular and features a bridge across a lava river, a barred door, a pressure plate that must be held down, and a single magtail. the second room is a maze made out of a dark green basaltic stone, contaianing several Dodongos and Baby dodongos. The third room has 3 doors, one is locked, one will bar behind Link forcing him to fight Magzards and one requires Link to use the lantern to light torches to recieve the samll key (there is lantern oil in the room). The room behind the locked door again has 3 rooms. One room is locked and has the miniboss behind it, one has the dungeon map, and the other has Link fight a team of three magtails and three sparktails to get the small key. After the Miniboss is killed, Link obtains the Big key and dungeon item, then exits the room through another door than the one he came through. This room is circular with a spiraling staircase and a large amount of enemies. At the very top is a large maze containing a few small rooms with enemies (including Magzard dragons) in them. At the end is the boss room allowing the player to fight Combustus. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Dungeons Category:Trimodulum